New World
by everclueless
Summary: This is one of the stories I got you guys to vote on the pairings for. The world is doomed and twenty lucky people get evacuated to a planet in a different galaxy. Wonder how the titans'll cope? There'll be laughs.
1. Doomed

**New World**

**Chapter One: Doomed**

Author's Note:

This is one of the stories I got you people to vote for pairings on. I decided to put one of them up, seeing as I'm deleting Soul of a Caged Bird. This has a bad start but it'll get better.

By the way, I'm getting on with my life. Now I'm just mad at my dead friend. Just mad.

**((Story)) **

The titans were sitting around the T-Tower, bored. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was the mayor of Jump City.

The titans, keen on finally getting out of the tower, rushed out to the Mayor's office.

"Good morning, titans"

"What's up?"

"How's it been?"

"How are you, friend mayor?"

"Hey"

"Whatever"

"I have some shocking and exciting news for all of you" the mayor spoke, calmly.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

The mayor swallowed, not knowing how to say it.

"Well, the earth is doomed"

"What?" Beast Boy cried out, "Whadda ya mean the earth is doomed!"

"Well," the mayor started to explain, "Four meteors that are coming from different directions will hit earth two days. One from below, one from above and two to the east and west sides."

"Well, surely WE can stop them" Cyborg boasted.

The mayor shook his head, "I'm afraid not. You see, each meteor alone is double the Earth's size"

"Well, that's depressing" Raven said monotonously.

"Depressing? Depressing! WE'RE ALL DOOMED, YA IDIOT!" Beast Boy was tearing out his hair.

"Look who's calling who an idiot!" Raven yelled as vases shattered.

All the titans began arguing.

"YOU SHUT UP"

"NO YOU SHUT UP"

"NOT UNTIL SHE APOLOGIZES"

"OH SHUT UP"

"THE THREE OF YOU, SHUT UP"

"SHUT UP, GOODY TWO SHOES"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" the mayor yelled.

The titans stopped and stared at the mayor. He got his breath back.

"Now," he spoke calmly "You needn't worry."

The titans looked at him like he was insane.

The mayor walked to his desk, got out a remote control, pressed a button and his book shelf separated into two parts.

He walked through the narrow gap and signaled the titans to follow. They soon reached a door.

They walked inside to find a room that was white as snow.

"Whoa" Cyborg murmured.

Standing in front of them was a high tech space ship that looked like a UFO.

"What's this?" Robin asked, curious.

"Well, I think it's best I tell you everything." The mayor said, slowly "Fifteen years ago, some scientists predicted that in two or less decades that the world would…end.

Everyone believed them because it's better to be safe than sorry.

So, we gave them money to create an invention that scanned different dimensions, galaxies, universes, everything.

The scientists were trying to locate a planet that had Earth's oxygen and gravitational pull.Not to mention flora, fauna and etc. that we were familiar with and the planet had to be safe from danger.

They found a planet just like that. There are no prehistoric beasts or aliens living on it and meteors and comets don't exist in that galaxy; as it's the only planet there.

It's huge, twenty times as big as earth and beautiful."

The mayor stopped, catching breath.

"Anyway, the point is that this is the only intergalactic space ship on Earth. So only a limited number of people will be saved. You five have been chosen to be sent to the new planet. Fifteen other people will assist you. Two space ship operators, my heir, two girls; one of which has powers like you guys and one who is going because my heir has a crush on her, three doctors, two scientists and five builders/engineers."

"What about you?" Starfire asked.

"My time has come. It's time my heir takes my place. Starfire please stop sobbing, I am looking forward to seeing the pretty…rocks…when I'm about to die" the mayor tried to comfort the crying Starfire.

The mayor turned to the rest of the titans.

"You all should go home and start packing." He said, "You have to leave tonight"

They nodded and flew/drove home.


	2. The space ship

**New World**

**Chapter Two**

Author's Note: All pairings are locked in a safe. One set of pairings for a story is: Star/Rob Rae/BB Cy/Bumblebee and another set of pairings is: Rob/Rae BB/OC Cy/Jinx

BUT DON'T BE PUT OFF. PLEASE THEY'LL STILL BE A GOOD STORY. Pulls puppy dog face

I don't personally like Rob/Rae. I will write it as I am willing to please reviewers that are fans of that pairing. And it was a fair vote so…

I still won't enjoy it in comparison to the other set of pairings, though.

**ANYWAY I NEED YOUR ATTENTION! I'M NOT SURE WHICH SET OF PAIRINGS I SHOULD PUT FOR THIS STORY SO HAVE YOUR SAY!**

**SAY A) FOR THE STAR/ROB RAE/BB CY/BUMBLEBEE!**

**SAY B) FOR THE RAE/ROB AND BB/OC CY/JINX ONE!**

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE NO THREATENING. **

**THIS IS YOUR OPINION. **

**IF YOU THINK THAT THIS PLOT DOESN'T SEEM THAT GOOD WHY DON'T YOU VOTE FOR THE ONE YOU DON'T LIKE SO YOU GET YOUR PAIRINGS FOR ONE THAT YOU MIGHT CONSIDER TO HAVE A BETTER PLOT. **

**THINK BEFORE VOTING!**

Sorry if this is a short chapter.

**&#)Story(#)**

The titans hurried with their packing. They packed only the necessities except Cyborg and Beast Boy who packed extra things like: videogames, consoles, a small television they had kept in a closet since they got their huge one, the waffle iron, a remote…etc…

"Those idiots. Don't they know that until the builders/engineers build the buildings, power cords, wires and power points that there'll be no electricity?" Raven asked Robin.

"I guess not."

When they finally reached the room at the end of the corridor behind the mayor's bookshelf, they saw all of the mayor's butlers packing numerous boxes onto the space ship.

The mayor saw Beast Boy about to ask.

"In those boxes there are a few computers so you'll be able to access information on how to do things and stuff like that and there is also enough food to last the trip and to last a month once you get there as it'll take a while for you lot to start growing things and build things and etcetera." The mayor answered.

"Oh" Beast Boy said.

"Well come on now" The mayor passed the titans' suitcases to the butlers. The butlers put them in the space ship and came out.

"All luggage is aboard, sir"

"You titans should be getting on the space ship now. It's late and you want to be in the galaxy of your future home before the four meteors collide with earth." The mayor hurried them onto the space ship.

"Farewell! And good luck!" The mayor called out, smirking.

The door closed behind them and locked tight. They could feel the space ship being lifted into the air.

The titans were in a light blue corridor. It seemed that the corridor was circular as they followed it and arrived back where they started. They walked along the corridor again and this time they had noticed four doors.

"Which should we take?" Starfire asked, curiously.

"That one, I'd say" Cyborg pointed to the nearest one.

They opened the door and entered a HUGE circular room.

There was a table in the middle and aligned with the walls were a few desks with computers on them. There were wheely chairs with each desk.

"Woohoo! Wheely!" Beast Boy jumped on a chair and spun around and around and around. He stood up dizzily.

"Hehe…me likey…"

They noticed that there were two people on computers. One was a woman with glasses and long black hair. The other was a man with brown hair and also had glasses. They both looked in their twenties and they were dressed in white lab coats. Obviously, they were the two scientists.

In the centre of the room, they saw five people in tracksuits; two girls and three boys. One of the girls had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. The other had plaited dyed blue hair. One of the boys had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes while another had brown hair and blue eyes and another had black hair and green eyes.

They all looked either twenty or twenty one.

The girl with the strawberry blonde hair and the boy with the dirty blonde hair were yelling at each other.

"We may be girls but that doesn't mean we aren't as good builders/engineers as you guys are!"

"Pfft, yeah right"

All five seemed to be the builders/engineers.

The other three of them were playing Cluedo.

Further away from the builders were two people who were obviously doctors as they were wearing stethoscopes around their necks. One was a quiet brunette girl with natural blonde streaks while the other was a boy with red fluffy hair. They were talking quietly about how exciting this was.

The titans walked cautiously over to them.

"Hey, it's the teen titans" the boy smiled, "My name's Ryan and this is Catherine"

"Hello" Catherine greeted.

"Aren't you excited about this?"

"Yeah, I guess" Robin said.

"Who are you kidding? I'm alive! OF COURSE I'M EXCITED!" Beast Boy yelled in overexcitement.

"Anyway, do you know what's in those other doors in that blue corridor?"

"Yes. The next one along leads to a corridor which leads to the cockpit. The one after that is a bathroom and the one after that is a huge closet/freezer with food in it. We cook the food in here on that" Catherine answered, pointing at a stove.

Next to it was three power points.

"Alright!" Cyborg and Beast Boy high fived each other.

Cyborg plugged in the waffle iron while Beast Boy set up the TV and a console with a racing video game.

They started playing straight away.

"Guess they weren't such idiots after all, huh" Robin murmured.

"What they don't realise is that we won't be able to watch TV once the Earth is destroyed; all television stations will be destroyed." Raven muttered.


End file.
